


黒い涙

by qunnyv19



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasu ingin melihat Nana menangis. — Yasu, Nana. {#CPC2016}</p>
            </blockquote>





	黒い涙

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NANA © Ai Yazawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Osaki Nana, Takagi Yasushi  
> Warning: Oneshot. Hurt/Comfort (or) Angst (or) Tragedy.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

.

.

Black tears flow inside of me,  
and there’s nothing else, just sadness  
I can’t even put it in words,  
my whole body is releasing pain, and I can’t face it all on my own ….  
— **Black Tears/Kuroi Namida** , _Anna Tsuchiya (singer)_

.

“Kematian Ren merupakan hadiah ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah kuterima.”

Yasu tahu Nana sedang mabuk. Dia sangat, sangat tahu bahwa sebenci apa pun Nana kepada Ren, walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Nana juga sangat mencintai Ren, dia tak akan mengharapkan kematian Ren. Nana mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya frustrasi, menenggak lagi minuman keras yang berada di genggamannya, dan menggebrak meja menggunakan botol minum tersebut.

“Nana.” Yasu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol itu, dan Nana, yang harusnya sudah di luar batas kesadaran, segera menarik kembali botol minuman keras agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Yasu. Yasu menghela napas panjang. “Nana, berikan itu padaku.”

“Diamlah, Yasu. Kenapa kau selalu seberisik ini?”

Yasu menarik tangannya kembali. Dia tak pernah berisik dan dia tahu bagaimana kondisi yang mengharuskannya berbicara, dan bagaimana situasi yang mengkehendakinya untuk diam. Saat ini bukan yang kedua. Dia harus bertindak.

Ketika Nana kembali mengangkat botol untuk menandas habis isinya, kedua mata sang pria berkacamata hitam itu berhasil menangkap tato di lengan Nana. Bunga lotus.

Bunga lotus itu ….

Lambang riil kisah cinta antara Osaki Nana dan Honjo Ren. Lambang nyata kesetiaan Nana sampai akhir. Yasu tahu bahwa mereka tak akan berpisah sampai maut yang bertindak, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa melihat Nana terus-terusan diam, lalu meracau tak jelas, merokok dan minum-minum, lalu tidur dan kembali diam, dan bagi Yasu, itu sangat, sangat, mengerikan.

Dia harus mengambil paksa minuman itu.

“Nana.” Kali ini suaranya lebih kencang, lebih tegas, dan dengan sekali tarik dia berhasil merebut minuman itu. Nana kembali meracau dan menatap Yasu tak suka. “Lebih baik aku melihatmu menangis daripada seperti ini.”

“Honjo Ren,” Nana bergumam, “ _brengsek_.”

“Aku tahu,” Yasu berkata pelan, kemudian ia berdiri dan membuang botol itu di tempat sampah di kamar tempat Nana tinggal untuk sementara. Saat ia berbalik badan untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula, Nana menekuk kedua lutut dan memeluk lutut, tatapannya lurus ke depan, entah melihat siapa, menatap apa, mengamati _siapa_.

Sejak Ren dinyatakan meninggal tepat pada malam sebelum ulang tahun Nana, Nana tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Dan Yasu bersumpah dia akan melakukan apa pun agar Nana kembali bernyanyi, melantunkan nada indah itu, dan kembali menghangatkan dunia dengan suaranya.

Publik berkoar, terus-terusan menekan Nana dan hubungan mereka—Nana dan Ren—, menekan Nana dan karirnya sebagai penyanyi, dan menekan Nana bagaimana dia harus bertindak. Nana tidak mau berbicara apa-apa dan dia mengurung diri, melakukan semua kegiatan yang sudah Yasu hapalkan di luar kepala. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Nana—diam, tidur, minum-minum dan merokok, meracau, kembali diam—dan itu, bagi Yasu, sangat mengenaskan.

Tanpa suara Yasu kembali duduk di sebelah Nana, kini ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetahui kabar lain dari teman-teman yang mengirim pesan. Miu mengiriminya pesan lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lain.

Nana melirik ke arahnya. “Hei, _botak_ , sebaiknya kau pergi.”

Yasu melirik balik. “Aku akan pergi kalau aku mau. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, atau lakukan apa pun, atau _menangis_.”

“Aku tidak akan menangis untuk si brengsek Ren.”

“Brengsek itu adalah tunanganmu.”

“DIA MATI!” Nana bangkit berdiri, kedua tangan mengepal di kedua sisi, dan wajahnya tepat berada di depan Yasu. Yasu hanya diam, masih menatap Nana tepat di mata di balik kacamata hitamnya yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya. “YASU, TATAP AKU!”

“Aku _sedang_ menatapmu.”

“Kau, pergi!” Yasu tahu Nana ingin menunjuk pintu, tapi Nana menunjuk ke arah lain, tatapannya mengawang-awang, kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan lemas di tempatnya.

Yasu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Dia tahu lebih baik agar tidak memaksa Nana untuk menangis. Tapi emosi itu ada di dalam tubuhnya. Yasu kembali menghela napas panjang.

Dia sudah tidak tidur dua hari ini, dan Miu sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali untuk tidak berjaga terlalu malam …. Tapi, Nana ….

“Tadi itu Miu, ‘kan.” Nana menatap apa pun asalkan bukan Yasu. “Dia mengkhawatirkanmu dan dia pasti ingin kau kembali. Jangan urusi perempuan manja dan menyebalkan seperti aku. Aku bisa menangani diriku sendiri.”

Yasu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Yasu?!” Nana kembali berteriak marah, emosinya yang tidak stabil semakin terguncang dan naik turun, kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengalami tremor parah. “Kenapa kau masih _di sini?! PERGI!_ ”

“Aku tidak akan pergi dan kau tahu itu, Nana, kalau kau memakai kepalamu untuk berpikir.”

Nana kembali diam, matanya kembali tak fokus.

Yasu memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya. Bagaimana pertama kali mereka membentuk band BLAST, bagaimana Ren meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke Tokyo, bagaimana Shin bergabung, lalu bagaimana Nana dan Ren bertemu, kembali menjalin hubungan, lalu bertunangan ….

Dan bagaimana dia bertemu Miu ….

Namun perhatiannya selalu kepada Nana. Perhatiannya selalu _penuh_ kepada Nana. Nana selalu menganggapnya teman, sahabat, mungkin kakak yang baik.

Yasu menganggap Nana sebagai _Nana_.

“Kau sebegitu inginnya aku pergi dari sini?” Yasu bertanya, tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mengambil kacamata hitam yang tergeletak di meja.

Nana tak menjawab.

Yasu tak berani terus-terusan berada di sini, terkurung di ruangan ini dengan atmosfer mencekam dan membuatnya depresi, karena di sini dia bersama Nana, hanya berdua, dan dia takut jatuh ke dalam dosa yang selalu ia hindari.

Miu wanita yang dewasa dan sangat baik.

Dia tak akan mengkhianati Miu.

Pandangannya teralih kepada tirai jendela yang tertiup angin malam, memberikannya sedikit intipan ke dunia luar, gemerlapnya bintang-bintang dan membuatnya bertanya—sudah berapa lama dia ada di sini? Sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan malam bersama Nana, mengharapkannya untuk menangis dan mengikhlaskan kepergian Ren? Sudah berapa lama dia berharap agar Nana bisa melupakan Ren, dan mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang sudah—

“Kalau kau memang mau pergi, sebaiknya kau pergi,” Nana berucap dengan suara pelan, wajah dan telinganya memerah karena efek alkohol, atau efek lain yang tak Yasu ketahui. Yasu tak menoleh ke arahnya. Dia masih berpretensi untuk menatap langit malam yang ada di luar.

Yasu tahu keputusannya yang terbaik. Dia selalu tahu. Dia bangkit, memakai kacamata hitamnya, kemudian mendekati Nana.

Nana menatapnya balik dengan menantang, kuat, dan tak mundur bahkan ketika Yasu memajukan tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit … hidung mereka bersentuhan ….

Yasu menyentuh bagian bawah mata wanita itu, yang seharusnya berbahagia, yang seharusnya bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 dengan senyuman, yang seharusnya berbahagia, yang seharusnya dapat _bernyanyi_ dengan suaranya yang menakjubkan, _yang seharusnya berbahagia_ ….

“Aku harap kau akan menangis, Nana.” Yasu mundur dengan cepat dan berbalik ke arah pintu. Nana tak bergerak. Masih dengan posisinya yang menekuk lutut, pandangannya tajam menusuk punggung Yasu.

Yasu membuka pintu dan menutup pintu itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya hanya ada aroma Yasu yang tertinggal, dan sentuhannya yang samar di wajahnya.

Nana menunduk.

Untaian kata itu meluncur perlahan, dengan nada yang ada di kepalanya, bergema, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _“Ashita nante konai you ni,_  
to negatta yoru kazoekirenai ….”  
{ **“I can’t even count the number of nights I wished tomorrow wouldn’t come ….”}**

Air matanya mengalir, kemudian menetes, dan bunga lotus di lengannya ikut menangis.

.

.

.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ini manga yang udah lamaaaa banget nggak dilanjutin oleh mangakanya. Ini manga yang sangat emosional, bener-bener bikin frustrasi, depresi, seneng, sedih, pingin ngelempar apa pun apalagi pas bagian-bagian terakhir manga ini akan hiatus.
> 
> lirik yang dicantumkan saat di bagian akhir merupakan salah satu lagu yang ada di anime NANA (saya nggak nonton animenya, hanya baca manganya, dan itu aja udah bikin sakit hati); berjudul kuroi namida; black tears—dan merupakan inspirasi terciptanya fanfiksi ini dan judul fanfiksi ini pun sama.
> 
> saya mengatakan Osaki Nana dan Yasu merupakan crack pair di manga ini karena;  
> 1) Yasu sangat mencintai Nana, kelihatan dari sikapnya selama ini, dari tahun ke tahun, namun Nana sampai kapan pun hanya menganggapnya sahabat, atau saudara.  
> 2) Nana sangat mencintai Ren,  
> 3) Yasu orang yang sangat dewasa dan berkomitmen, dia nggak mungkin menyelingkuhi Miu. To be honest saya juga menyukai pair Yasu/Miu. Keduanya cocok bagi saya.  
> 4) Manganya hiatus tepat saat lagi berduka-dukanya tentang kematian Ren dan kemungkinan besar nggak mungkin dilanjut lagi (dari 2009, bayangkan), jadi anggap saja manga ini sudah selesai, dan pair canonnya adalah Ren/Nana dan Yasu/Miu.
> 
> terimakasih juga untuk event ini akhirnya saya berkesempatan untuk menulis di salah satu fandom non-mainstream yang, harusnya saya isi lebih banyak lagi.
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
